Strategies
This page contains a list of strategies for use in-game. Ship-to-Ship Combat * When you are in combat with a ship you are familiar with, try to get out of the turrets' line of sight. For example, when fighting a Stormbringer you would want to go underneath it, because it has no Turrets underneath it, so the Turrets on top can't hit you. * Always keep moving as fast as you can when fighting as it lowers the chance of an enemy hitting you. * However, if you're looking to get big hits in dog fights don't always fly like a complete maniac, try lowering your throttle to get more hits. A dogfight is when you're using small, fast ships with Spinals as their main weapons, such as the Zero, Razor Wing or any Fighter-Class ship. * Make sure to use your Spinal Weapons (F and G guns) during combat for a huge damage bonus. * When using Spinals make sure the bottom of the cursor is facing the top of the ship, if the target is moving sideways, remember to lead the target by aiming in front of them and estimating where the Spinals will hit. * Use your Q, E, C, and Z controls to move in a path making aiming and maneuverability easier. Best used for dog fights. * When fighting in and/or against larger ships, be sure to avoid enemy Spinal Weapons and try to position yourself to maximize your firepower. Also, it is wise to avoid enemy Turret fire. Larger ships turn slower, so therefore, if you position yourself behind and below it, you can effectively start racking up damage before they can turn and engage you. * Always rotate your ship correctly so all/most of your Turrets get the line of sight with on your target. If you are using a Warlock for example, all the Turrets could fire if the top of your ship is facing the target but, if your starboard was facing the target, only half of the Turrets could fire. * Try to stay out of combat when your shields are down. Shields slowly regenerate, but hull does not. You can repair your hull by docking at a friendly Starbase. * Never attack a Starbase alone, unless you are experienced and have a powerful sieging ship. * Pay attention to the Minimap, the last thing you need while in the middle of a battle is to have enemy reinforcements arrive. However, if a fellow faction or ally reinforcements arrive you have a great advantage over the opposing ship(s). Simply watching the Minimap can be the difference between loss and survival. Sieging an Enemy Starbase These strategies detail how to destroy an enemy Starbase. "Quick and Painful" Also known as the "siege position" or "main siege position", it is best used with an Apocalypse or other siege-focused ships. It is most common on Galaxy Arcade. As the enemy could have a strong defense, meaning you may lose your ship. Before you declare war, you need to spawn your ship, warp to the enemy base, and get to the best blind spot on a base (This works with any level base) which is to hover upside-down over the top of the base, then declare war. When doing this, very few turrets are able to fire upon you, and unless the enemy have a battleship or a dreadnought, this method takes less than 5 minutes, especially if you have a friend. Developed my the Imperia of Flare Major "Classic Siege" The most common method of destroying an enemy base. Uses a lot of Battleships, Battlecruisers, Cruisers, and Dreadnoughts. Heavier ships with Railguns and Heavy Lasers attack the starbase and any heavy ships that retaliate, smaller, lighter ships provide evasive cover and make sure nothing gets close to the heavier ships. The main idea of this type of siege is to brute-force their way into destroying the enemy Starbase. "Artillery Strike" Uses a ship or two with extremely powerful Spinals and strong long-range capabilities, such as the Hasatan or the Ridgebreaker, along with multiple other Dreadnoughts or Battleships that are capable of tanking and long range attack, and at least one large ship optimized for PvP such as the Hawklight. This is an extremely effective siege strategy but it requires some timing and can fail miserably if messed up bad enough. This siege strategy goes for dealing massive damage at a long range, then finishing it off by pushing forward and focus-firing on the Starbase. Once the Starbase's shields are depleted, it deals significant hull damage. "Outside the Box" (This strategy works only for enemy Starbases close to the edge of the map). This strategy uses any ship with extremely high range (7k+), Hasatans are best. Said ship needs to go out of the map. The ship needs to go as far up as possible without taking boundary damage, this helps with hiding from the enemy. The Hasatan then shoots as many Torpedoes as possible before getting spotted and running away. If the ship does not destroy the enemy Starbase before being caught, a "Classic Seige" or an "Artillery Strike" can easily finish off the job. This strategy is very effective if done right and can cripple and destroy even the strongest of enemy bases, the only downside being you need a specific circumstance and it's surprisingly hard to hit your target. (Addendum: with the addition of the new warp mechanics, ships are no longer able to warp while outside the map. This places a great deal of risk on operating the Outside The Box strategy.) (Another Note: As of a recent update, the map was greatly expanded and its now even less likely for a starbase to spawn within 7k distance of a boundary, further limiting the possibilities of the Outside the Box Strategy). "Fighters" First park any Carrier outside the base range (9k-11k) alongside a sieging fleet. Use the fighters to distract base fire so your ships can stay within range and fire upon the base. Make sure at least 3 guys are manning the fighters, and at least 2 battleships. In order to do this correctly have 1-2 guys in Sixfold's or Cobra's to shoot down enemy fighters or ships. If you do this correctly, none of the ships in your fleet (besides the fighters) will be damaged. "Flash Fleet" A tactic used to catch the enemy by surprise. (The enemy Starbase has to be somewhat close to edge of map). This strategy is very similar to "Outside the Box" except instead of just a Hasatan there is a fleet, imagine a "Classic Seige" or an "Artillery Strike" except off radar. How this strategy works is by having ships sneak out of the map (doesn't allow the radar to see you). A Carrier would be good for this because it's just a single ship, but it can deploy a fleet. It can be suspicious if multiple ships go out of the map at the same time. Because of this, each ship will have to go out of the map every minute or so as to avoid detection. From there you can launch the attack, catch them all off guard, and destroy their Starbase. "Seems Crazy" This tactic is best used with a powerful dreadnought, (Bastion works too) and will only work on a level 1 Starbase with no players to defend it. The player should warp very high above the base, and get right above it (only 400 - 500 studs away). This will make the large lasers on the bottom of the base unable to see you, no matter how big of a ship you have, meaning the base only has 2 medium lasers able to hit you. As long as your firepower is strong enough, and you keep using your Spinals, this strategy can easily defeat a pre-game starbase within 5 minutes. "Drop Firing" This tactic should be used along with the strategies for sieging. Doing this alone will result in low damage being done and a few dead ships if you're not careful. Use small ships that have a lot of Spinals. Lowest amount is 4 small phasers or cannons. Ships such as the Viper is alright for damaging shields. Sixfold is good for hull destruction. Razor Wing Is also a good all-rounder since it has both cannons and phasers. Repeatedly do flybys of the base, damaging it each time. You can also bring in some Phantoms to help kill shield because of the lasers on the bottom. Again, do NOT attempt to use this strategy alone. This is a strategy that is to be used with another. '"Belvat Swarm"' This strategy should really only be used in Galaxy Arcade as using it in the standard version of Galaxy would be very costly. If you want use this strategy on regular Galaxy use the ship Centurion instead of Belvat for they are cheap and have long range When in Arcade, players can buy up to the cruiser level without needing gamepasses with the exception of 3 Battlecruisers. The Belvat is one of them and can be used exceptionally well against Starbases. Players use the Belvat to ram into the enemy base, firing off Torpedoes and Lasers. The Starbase will eventually destroy the Belvat causing it to explode resulting in more damage. The player will then respawn before doing the exact same thing over again as quick as possible to prevent the enemy Starbase from healing from the last run. This strategy can take several times to finish off the Starbase and can be made difficult by defending forces. "Alien Supporters" This strategy is generally unreliable, but it could be useful. You need a Punisher and group of swarmers for this to work. First, the aliens need to attack the enemy Starbase. This step is challenging because it's hard to lead aliens to a specific place. Once the aliens are at the enemy's Starbase, the aliens will attack whatever the Punisher does, causing trouble for any players the punishers AI might target. After the aliens have either retreated or died, the Starbase will most likely be low on health, or dead entirely. This strategy is generally one that isn't used since the alien punisher might target one of your sieging ships, causing critical damage. If this strategy is used, its best to wait for all the aliens to die, otherwise you are putting yourself in a risky position. 'Economic Warfare' These strategies fight an enemy by targeting their economy. '"Blockade"' This tactic is best used if you have a decent sized team. Enemy team must be a trading or mining Faction for this to work at its best. Several players blockade Mega Base using large ships. Ships like the Ampharos are good due to the many small Turrets it has, allowing it to quickly take out small ships. The best group of ships for this strategy would be ships that can take on smaller vessels with ships that can take on larger vessels. By using this tactic their economy will suffer. (Especially if the enemy Faction is a trading or mining faction). Your own faction will control and dominate the Mega Base. '"Tonnage War"' This tactic is aimed at Freighters but works well against other ships. Tonnage War is based on the concept that the enemy has only a limited number of ships, and limited credits to replace them. This strategy simply works by destroying ships faster than the enemy can replace them. This may be seen as pirating due to the fact that the enemy ships are generally Freighters. "Cut Off" Cut off is similar to blockade, but involves blocking a Starbase that is part of an enemy trade route, and killing them off. Be sure the Starbase you are at is friendly with both factions, and you are not seen, as the enemy can easily change their routes to another Starbase, which you may be enemies with. "Scare" This strategy, made by TheProPlayerTur, is a risky one, and might not work on most teams, involving a single or a group of Cruisers or higher. You can use this strategy if the opposing team is not very powerful and you just do not have the ships to siege the opposing base. You get your squad of Cruisers (or higher) to stay just out of the enemy base's lasers. That way the enemy will be scared to spawn their miners or freighters knowing that your squad would just close in, kill the enemy and go out of the ranges again. If they have the courage, you could just do what we said earlier. It is also a great way to earn bounty, as most people will think that they can just pass through your squad using warp. If something like that happens, try you best to quickly take out the ship before it warps. That is why a Sixfold or Razor Wing is recommended in here. 'Defensive Strategies' These strategies are used for defending against an enemy or countering some of the tactics listed above. '"Fleet in Being"' This tactic is aimed at showing off military power while not leaving the base. Players will spawn in large ships or combat vessels as to show off military power and make itself a threat while not actually engaging in combat unless absolutely forced to. These ships will simply be docked at either their own Starbase or at the Mega Base. Docking enough of these ships at your own starbase might influence enemy decisions and can prevent sieges. This will also help prevent Pirating if done at Mega Base. "What to Shoot" This tactic is a very uncommon one, created by TheProPlayerTur that requires a decent-sized team that has members willing to co-operate. You need a Level-3 Starbase or a Carrier to apply this. First, when you realize that a siege will occur, tell all your team members to get in a Fighter that spawns on the base's hangar or in the carrier. And you yourself get your most powerful PvP ship. The speed of it doesn't matter much. When you have a PvP ship and a squadron of fighters. When the enemy ships come, it will be hard for them to choose which one to attack. Fighters? The PvP? Or the Starbase? If they attack Fighters, the PvP ship and the base lasers will take them down slowly while the ships that are good for sieges, which have inaccurate Turrets will be taking more than five minutes to destroy the small fighters. They attack the PvP ship, then the small but many Fighters will kill at least two of the siegers and the base will take the other. If the siegers attack the base, you will get the worst result out of all three options of theirs. But still, you won't get the base destroyed if you didnt make a critical mistake. Continuing on, If they attack the Starbase, the PvP ship will destroy the first sieger in less than 45 seconds. While the fighters have finished the other one, all of you destroy the last one together and get your bounties. Another chance is that the reinforcements will arrive for the enemy team. Even if it happens, which is unlikely for their team members have seen what happened to the most powerful ones. The ships they will bring probably will be weak, So its unlikely they will even get a chance to shoot at the base among the crowd of the small ships. "Swarm" Swarm involves everyone on the team using a ship that is fast and can deal a lot of damage, preferably a ship like the Sixfold, or another Cruiser. All of the ships then will target one ship at a time, either scaring it off and forcing it to warp, or destroying it. It's typically good to make sure your team is out of the ships' lines of sight, or the base is being shot at by them. By doing this, you can either delay a siege or completely stop one. However, some drawbacks are your team won't want to coordinate or doesn't want to risk their small ships for defense. Category:Browse